Family Ties
by Iggypop
Summary: Bella thought she knew almost everything there was to know about the Cullens, she was wrong. When a mysterious stranger comes to Forks she brings alot of baggage with her that could bring both Bella and the entire Cullen family in danger. Bella X Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_I just want to not that I do not own any twilight characters I only own Abbey. The story takes place right after new moon I hope you like it it's my very first attempt at writing a twilight fic so please bear with me. Reviews please ____ thanks very much hope you like it. _

1. Passing Time

_Passing Time_

_Your skin like dawn  
Mine like musk_

One paints the beginning  
of a certain end.

The other, the end of a  
sure beginning.

_-Maya Angelou_

"Wait…you're who?" I asked again not really sure if I was I believed this stranger's voice.

"This is Abbey Cullen, and to whom am I speaking?"

I hung up. I know there are certain rules about being polite on the phone but things were just becoming too weird. Maybe it was Alice playing some sick joke? That didn't make any sense Alice wasn't the one to play jokes like that. Maybe it really was Alice, with a cold maybe? But Alice didn't have that a weak southern accent no matter how sick she was. Besides did Vampires even get sick? Who was Abbey? I knew things had started to get stranger three months after Edward had come back home. First it had started with Edward acting odd at school. He started to look more worried. It looked like something was on his mind. Then he had only come to see me after school. He had stopped sneaking into me room. When I asked him what was going on he said

"Nothing Bella, it's just Victoria we still haven't found her. I guess it's getting to me"

That was a lie. I didn't need to read minds like Edward to know he was lying. Then I started to notice a change in all the Cullen's behaviour's. Alice was receiving more visions lately. Usually she would say her visions out loud but now she would leave the room with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie and talk with them to be away from me! Even Carlisle and Esme were acting strange. Edward has even made up excuses for me not to go over to the house. For a whole week the family had been acting more and more odd. That's when I decided to call. I was going to find out what was happening in that house one way or another. That's when I heard her. Abbey? Was that her name? A million questions began to pop up in my head like; where did she come from? Was she a new vampire the Cullen's had found feeding on some poor helpless soul? How long have they known her? Who was she before she became a vampire? How long had the family kept her a secret? My biggest question was how could Edward not tell me about her? That's when I decided to go over there. I got up from the couch and was headed to put on my jacket when Charlie spotted me.

"Going somewhere Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to head over to the Cullen's" I answered but I knew the remark I was going to get already.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Now he was getting up from the kitchen table to meet me at the door with his arms crossed.

"You said you were going to bend the rules for my being grounded" I retorted.

"To a certain extent yes I did, it's nine at night on a Sunday. I doubt Carlisle wants a visitor at this time of night." He was getting better at this. The fact that he disliked Edward was a big factor in not wanting me to go over there too. Ever since Edward had come back Charlie had been keeping a close eye on him and wasn't as forgiving as I was.

"Look, I'll be back by ten thirty. That was the agreement wasn't it? Home by nine one weekdays and home by eleven on weekends? Wasn't that part of our deal? As long as I keep my grades up I could go anywhere I want, just as long as it's not on a motorcycle." Hah let's see him try to top that one.

Charlie just muttered something I didn't quite get and left to go into the living room and turned on the TV. I pulled my jacket, grabbed my key's and headed for the door. I opened the door and started the truck as I pulled out of the drive way I thought of all the possibilities of Edward not telling me of Abbey. There was only one logical explanation, protection. It had to be…right? Edward would have told me if someone wasn't in danger, right? Maybe she really had just transformed into a vampire and Edward was worried for my safety? Why would he keep her a secret though? That was the one question that kept on popping in my head. Why was she such a big secret? The whole was to the Cullen's house I asked the same question over and over again. Why was she a big secret? After thinking of the same question for the hundredth time I pulled up to the Cullen mansion. I had to think for a second. The chance of my life being in danger by walking into that house was very high at the moment. I had no idea what or who was in there or what to expect. Was finding out about one secret really worth all this? I got out of the truck, headed up the walkway and was about to ring the doorbell when Alice answered the door.

"Hello Bella, I told him you were coming"

"And he didn't believe you?" I asked astonished. Usually Edward took Alice's visions very seriously.

"He hoped that you would change your mind"

"Do I ever?" I asked.

"No, but like many other things he wished you would" she answered while leading me into the kitchen.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about my wanting to become a vampire. That was one thing I was never going to give up on. Edward had tried numerous attempts to persuade me not to go through with it. I on the other hand would not budge until he finally agreed to consider helping transform me into a vampire. How long would I have to wait I had no idea.

"I'm still hoping"

That's when I saw him. Edward Cullen. The utmost vision of perfection mankind had ever laid eyes upon. He walked towards me and crossed his arms. I felt guilty for an instant. Like a school girl being caught for doing something naughty. That's when I remembered I was supposed to be the angry one here. Wasn't he the one keeping secrets? Wasn't he the one that lied in the first place? Wasn't he the one who was ditching me?

"What's going on Edward?" I asked bluntly not caring if I was being rude anymore.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking as if he was totally innocent with his perfect eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean! Who is Abbey?"

As soon as I asked that question both Edward and Alice's eyes turned to each other, both waiting for the other to speak.

"How do you know about Abbey?" Edward finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"She picked up the phone when I called"

"I swear, if that girl wasn't already dead I would kill her myself" replied a frustrated Edward.

"So she is a vampire? Where is she? Where did she come from? Who was she b-"

"Please Bella, enough questions. I suppose the only thing to do now is for you to meet her" Said an excited Alice.

"Oh no Alice, not yet I don't think she's ready" interjected a worried looking Edward.

"Edward, it's been eighty years. She's older than any of us besides Carlisle. She can control herself"

"Yes she's older than us but she acts the same way she looks."

"I don't think it would hurt, Abbey come here please" said Alice as if she was talking as if the vampire was in the room herself.

"Alice, don't!"

"I resent that"

I turned around and there standing in front of me was none other than Abbey. Or what I guessed to be Abbey. She was beautiful like any other vampire but her features were a lot different from the rest of the Cullen's. Her eyes were a plain brown; she had curly black hair that went to the middle of her back. Her skin was what separated her from the Cullen's the most though she was a kind of a pale tanned color. She looked to be biracial but I couldn't be sure. She was pretty short though she looked to be about 5'3.

"Bella, right? We spoke on the phone. Edward, she really is very pretty."

I just blushed. I hate blushing.

"Bella, I want you to meet our sister Abbey."


	2. Chapter 2

Sister? So the big secret had been that Abbey Cullen was Edward's sister. I was speechless. All I could do was stare at her. She was so different from the rest of the family. She was darker than the others. She looked to be about the same age as Edward but hadn't Alice mentioned that she was much older than the rest of them? How old was she? I wondered. The only evidence that gave away her age was her eyes. Her eyes looked as if they had been and seen a lot of things. There were so many questions I wanted to ask her.

"So, Abbey do you have any special…"I wasn't even sure what to call the abilities Edward, Alice and Jasper each had.

"Gifts? No. I'm just a normal vampire I'm afraid; or as normal as a vampire could be." She continued to smile at me with warmth that was hard to explain. It was as if I could feel it in the very core of my body. I knew in some odd way I could trust Abbey Cullen even though she was a total stranger. She then looked to Alice and it started to subside.

"Alice, I know this might not be the best time but I am rather famished." I started to back away. Maybe she wasn't as trustworthy as I thought.

"Right, well we'll see you later Bella. Edward, tell Carlisle we'll be home later" said Alice as she was headed towards the front door with Abbey in tow.

"Be careful. Especially you Abbey remember our agreement" Edward stressed. Abbey looked back at us and for a moment she looked as if she was sad. She smiled a small smile, nodded and walked out the door with Alice.

"Agreement? What agreement?" I asked. I was genuinely interested in the deal the two had made. What did it have to do with Abbey hunting?

"It's nothing Bella. Honestly, Abbey has not had the chance to interact with large groups of people. She's been in Alaska for the past couple of years."

"How long are a couple of years?" I wanted specifics. Let's be honest a couple of years could have been hundreds to a vampire.

"A few decades"

"Why was she in Alaska?"

"Bella, you know I love everything about you especially your curiosity although it does tend to get you in trouble. This however I can't answer. It's Abbey's choice to tell you of her past not mine."

"But why? What's the big deal?" I asked. Now I was more curious about Abbey more than ever.

Edward placed both his hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes. His gaze was enough to speed up my heart rate, but his touch…that was a different story entirely. I felt as if my whole entire body was on fire.

"Please, just believe me when I tell you I can't Bella." I nodded. We stood there for a while just looking into each others eyes until Edward dropped his hands and cleared his throat. I already missed his touch.

"There is one thing I can show you." Edward grabbed my hand and climbed up the stairs. He opened Carlisle's study then looked to the bookcase.

"Edward, I've been up here already…remember? Why are we h-" Edward gave a hand signal as if to silence me, then pulled out an old book with leather covering and red binding. Then the bookcase had opened up to reveal a secret passage way with a staircase.

"Wow, very Indiana Jones of you."

"Please Bella, don't flatter me." We walked up the staircase and then I saw it. It was a huge room filled with different paintings and drawings. There had to be hundreds of them. There were paintings of landscapes, portraits, paintings of animals and what looked to be different plants and flowers. I was in total fascination.

"Where did all this come from?" I asked. Why would Carlisle want hide all this?

"It's Abbey's. She's done all this, she's really very good."

"Good? She's incredible."

"You can look at them more closely if you'd like." I looked to Edward. Was he insane? I wasn't about to give Abbey a reason not to like me.

"Its fine Bella, trust me she won't mind." I was still skeptical but I trusted Edward and scanned the room. I picked up the one portrait that caught my eye the most. It was of a man. He looked to be in his early twenties and was dressed in a military uniform. He had a serious look on his face but looked depressed at the same time. He was as pale as I was with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who's this?" I asked hoping that I had uncovered a clue to the past of Abbey Cullen.

"Abbey had sold paintings at a time. She used to paint portraits for money." There was something about this painting that was different from the others. It stood out but I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to ask Abbey myself but thought against it.

"Pick one."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Choose one of them" he replied with a serious face.

"Edward I can't, they're not for me to take."

"Bella, its fine. Abbey knew you were coming she told me to let you pick one." I just continued to stare at him unmoving. Edward grabbed the portrait from my hands and laid it on the floor amongst the other paintings. He pushed me to the middle of the room. When I looked back for reassurance he nodded his head to proceed. I took in my surroundings. After looking at different paintings and drawings I had found the perfect drawing. It was of Edward. It was a close up of his face. The drawing had every detail right. His face was perfect with a small smile plastered on his face. This was the Edward I loved; the carefree Edward that only lived in the moment when it came to relationship. This was the smile I wanted to see until the end of the earth.

"This one" I held it up for him to see. Edward took the drawing and studied it.

"I never liked this drawing." He said making a face.

"Well I do, good thing you don't have a say in which one I choose." I grabbed the drawing and studied it myself. It was perfect. I could stare at the portrait for hours. That's when it hit me.

"What time is it?" Edward looked at his watch.

"It's around…10:45."

"I have to go. Charlie's going to kill me if I'm one minute past curfew." I started heading down the stairs from the secret passage way then to Carlisle's study with Edward right behind me.

"Let's drive you home. I can drive faster than you". Edward taunted.

"You drive like a maniac."

"No, you just drive too slow."

"I blame the truck."

"Right." Edward took the keys from my jacket pocket. We headed towards the front door when Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper walked in.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you." Esme said while greeting me with a hug.

"Yes, just leaving. I'm still on house arrest."

"Too bad you didn't come sooner; we went to see Frankenstein in the theatres".

"It was worse the eighteenth time" added Emmet. Rosalie just stared at me. If only looks could kill. I stared at the floor; her gaze was making me uneasy.

"I'm just going to bring Bella back home" Edward replied sensing that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, drive safe." Esme called after us as we headed out the door. We drove in a comfortable silence all the way back to my house. I just continued to study the drawing Abbey had created. It was so much like Edward I had to smile. When we arrived to my house Edward pulled up and walked me to the front door like he always did.

"So, are you c-"

"Not tonight Bella. With Abbey staying with us I want to make sure nothing happens. I'll be here tomorrow night though, I promise." It had been a while since Edward had spent the night. It was hard going to sleep when he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry" he looked sad and a bit disappointed. Truth be told I was a bit disappointed myself.

"It's fine. I understand."

"I'll see you at school?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead then took off. Not even five seconds later Charlie opened the door. So that was why he had left in a hurry.

"Just on time" said Charlie as I walked into the house. I took off my jacket and placed it in the closet. I grabbed the drawing and headed upstairs. I placed it on my desk and got ready for bed. It was hard falling asleep that night but it was easier than the others knowing at least some what of what was going on in the Cullen household. That night was unusual though. I dreamt of Edward, the Cullens and Abbey. What was strange was that I had not only dreamt of the family I longed to be apart of but also of the man in the portrait Abbey had painted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College mid-terms were crazy for me but I only have one week left of school, thank god. Anyways I forgot to mention I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for Abbey. It would be much appreciated if I got more reviews though or I won't know what works and what doesn't work in this story. So if I got more reviews that would be great. Thanks for being patient and for reading Family Ties. _

_-Iggypop_

I woke up the next morning with the soldier's portrait remaining in my mind. His face was haunting, there was just something about that picture that seemed…different. I brushed it off and started getting ready for school when I noticed the clock. I was late. I took a quick shower, grabbed my school bag, a piece of toast and ran out the front door with keys in hand. I started my truck and went as fast as my beat up pick up could go. I ran to my English class with Mr. Mason. As soon as I reached his door I dropped my books, stunned.

"Bella so nice of you to join us, please take a seat." He was directing to a seat in the back of the class next to the one person I didn't expect to see at school today. I picked up my books and walked over to the desk.

"Shakespeare, is such a downer don't you think?" I remained speechless. What was I supposed to say to her?

"I'd rather much study the works of Donne, Poe, Frost or Pound."

"Abbey, what are you doing here?" I asked. To say I was shocked was completely an understatement.

"Getting an education…again. Shakespeare is so played out don't you think?" For the rest of the class I tried to pay attention to whatever Mr. Mason was saying but Abbey held most of my attention. Was she even allowed to be here? This was the first time I had actually studied her. She held an angelic face much like the rest of the Cullens. She had a perfect posture. She looked as if she was bored though. I can only imagine, listening to a lecture on Shakespeare's sonnets for the millionth time, probably wasn't her cup of tea.

"Alright who would like to read sonnet 109 by William Shakespeare?" Mr. Mason asked. No one answered; instead everyone seemed to avoid eye contact with him. He looked around the room and stopped to look at me. Not me, please don't pick me.

"What about you? B-"

"I'll read it Mr. Mason." I looked to Abbey grateful for taking on the burden. Mr. Mason nodded for her to proceed. Without even opening her book Abbey recited the poem…by heart.

"O, never say that I was false of heart,

Though absence seemed my flame to qualify.  
As easy might I from my self depart  
As from my soul which in thy breast doth lie.  
That is my home of love; if I have ranged,  
Like him that travels I return again,  
Just to the time, not with the time exchanged,  
So that myself bring water for my stain.  
Never believe though in my nature reigned  
All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood,  
That it could so preposterously be stained  
To leave for nothing all thy sum of good;  
For nothing this wide universe I call  
Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all"

Mr. Mason looked to Abbey shocked that she knew the whole poem. I started to feel awkward for her. The whole class was staring at her as if she had grown two heads. Abbey though remained calm and gave a blank stare to Mr. Mason.

"Abbey, how did you memorize that whole sonnet?" I looked to Abbey worried. Now we were in trouble. What was she going to say? Sir I've read it at least 48 times during my a hundred years of living? If Edward was upset about her picking up the phone I was sure he would be livid if he found out about this.

"I had an oral presentation on the same sonnet at my old school sir. I suppose it never left my memory." Mr. Mason nodded his head and continued lecturing the class. Everyone turned around and tried with much difficulty to pay attention, except for one person; Mike Newton. I had noticed that for the rest of the class he stole glances at her. He would look in his book for five minutes then stare at her for three. He had repeated this process about twelve times until he saw I had noticed him. He looked back into his book as his cheeks were beginning to turn pink. When class was over I noticed the Mike was the first to rush out of class. When we got out of class I pulled her to the side to talk to her.

"That was a close one Abbey, maybe you should be more careful." Abbey rolled her eyes and looked passed me.

"Bella, I'm one hundred and sixty four years old. Even though I'm older than Edward he treats me the age I look, sixteen. He thinks I'm a threat to this family and to you." She then looked at me straight in the eye. She looked like she was hurt by what Edward thought about her. I couldn't imagine having a sibling not entirely trusting me.

"Why doesn't he trust you?" I asked. I was beginning to discover more about Abbey's past and truth be told it was intoxicating. The Cullens were keeping her past a secret and for what reason I had no idea but I was about to find out.

"We all make mistakes Bella, and I have made huge mistakes that can never be forgiven."

"What did you do?" Abbey smiled. That kinda scared me. Why was she smiling? Maybe she wasn't sorry for what she did or maybe was some type of psycho.

"Ah, Edward had warned me about how inquisitive you are." Great, I was blushing again.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I practically know about everyone's past except for yours, Rosalie's and Alice's. Alice's past no one really knows about and Rosalie's well she doesn't like me very much. She barely even looks in my direction." Abbey gave me a warm smile and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie…is, complicated. There is much we have in common. She can be cold at times but trust me she is the most trustworthy and caring person you can ever meet." I looked at Abbey as if she was nuts. Was she crazy? Rosalie? Caring and Trustworthy to me?

"Whatever, if you say so". Abbey laughed. I smiled; this was our first real bonding moment. I didn't know how long Abbey was staying but I hoped it would be for a while. I liked her. Abbey had now made it to my Christmas list. The ringing bell cut our bonding moment. Now we were both late to class.

"What class do you have next?" I asked.

"I have gym class".

"Oh, I have government…I guess I'll see you at lunch?" That sucked. I was hoping to talk to Abbey a little bit more about her past before Edward could intervene. Abbey smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch, Bella". She said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah, see ya!" I waved and then headed to government. During the rest of the day the one thing that had stuck out during the whole conversation with Abbey is what she had said about her age. "Bella, I'm one hundred and sixty four years old…" I did the math in my head. Wow, that was the first time I had done math for fun since…ever. If Abbey was one hundred and sixty four that meant she was born in eighteen forty one. That had been when African Americans were enslaved in the south, and judging from her accent it sounded like Abbey was from the south. That meant Abbey Cullen was a slave when she was human. It now made sense. Abbey was slowly giving me clues into her past. Since Edward had probably forbid her not to tell me anything for my own "protection" she wanted me to figure it out on my own. The more I got to know Abbey's personality the more I liked her. At lunch I met up with Edward and the rest of the Cullens including their new edition Abbey who sat next Alice and was talking to both Rosalie and Emmet. I put down my lunch and sat next to Edward and just smiled at him.

"What are you up to, Bella?" whispered Edward with a smile on his face. His face was close mine and I could already feel my cheeks turning red and my face becoming hot.

"Nothing, I just like Abbey. She's a sweet girl and she's made it onto my Christmas list"

"You hear that Abbey? You've made it onto Bella's Christmas list! You can quite school now, you have it made!" I punched Edward in the arm for making fun of me. He smiled back at me and held my hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You have to admit, you gave that one away." I smiled back at him. Damn his gorgeous demeanour.

"All I'm saying is that I like Abbey, is all".

"Well I should hope so." Abbey replied. I had forgotten vampires had sonic hearing like bats. No pun intended.

"Edward, some people have been asking me about my being adopted into the Cullen household. How should I reply?"

"Say what we rehearsed, Abbey." Said Edward as he continued to stare into my eye as if what she said wasn't important.

"But that's so boring. Left in foster care in Alabama at the age of two, grew up in foster care until one of Carlisle's old friends asked him to adopt a sixteen year old biracial girl who desperately needed a loving family. Couldn't we say that my parents were hippies who left their child at a gas station because they were trying to discover their inner selves without any distractions?"

"Stick to the story Carlisle gave you, Abbey. Don't venture off into non-sense."

"You have to admit. It would be interesting to see the story published one the front page of the school newspaper". Abbey said with a smile on her face then "pretended" to eat an apple.

"Abbey Cullen, the newspaper is not in existence for your own amusement" chided Edward.

"Edward, it would be pretty funny" Alice added. Jasper and Emmet both smiled and I nodded to agree with them. Only Rosalie disagreed.

"No Abbey. Stick to what Carlisle's said. That way there will be no problems in the future." Abbey nodded her head and continued eating her apple.

"Are you coming over tonight, Bella?" asked a hopeful Alice.

"Alright, but I'm still on curfew I have to be home by 11:00. What's the occasion?"

"Today's the day our dearest sister Abbey turns 'seventeen'" Emmet added as he put his arm around her in a tight hug.

"Ok, crushing my bones" replied a squished Abbey.

"It's your birthday today?" I asked wondering how on earth I was going to get her a present on such late notice.

"Is it April 5th already?"

"Don't act like you don't remember. From one in the morning until four she's been screaming it's my birthday! It's my birthday! Get me a beer and a grizzly magazine it's my birthday! While she was running around the house with the pyjamas with feet and a party hat" replied Emmet. The whole table laughed including Rosalie which was something I didn't expect.

"I had to do something. No offence Bella. You are my new found friend and all but with Edward's new song "ode to Bella" constantly playing in the house I needed a different change of mood".

"You wrote me another song?" This was the second song Edward had ever written me. I was touched. Edward however, looked a little upset.

"That was supposed to be a secret, Abbey".

"Well at least I didn't tell her about the three others you wrote before coming up with this one." Edward glared at her and she smiled back at him. One thing was for sure she loved getting Edward worked up. It was a little funny, actually.

"You wrote three others before that one?"

"It was a surprise."

"I haven't heard it yet. It can still be a surprise." Edward gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. I smiled back at him. For a moment we were lost in each other's eyes until Abbey interrupted us.

"So, are you coming Bella?"

"Yeah, I'll be there around seven." Then as if one cue the bell rang. Everyone got up and proceeded to go to their classes.

"Great, see you then!" said Abbey as she ran to catch up with Rosalie and Emmet. During biology the class was supposed to be watching a video on "White and red blood cells how they keep you alive". During the whole video I was trying to pry into Edward's mind about what Abbey would like as a gift. We decided to write notes to each other like high school teenagers usually do. We wanted to fit into the stereotype today.

_What do you think she would like as a present?_

_**Whatever you get I'm sure she'll love.**_

_What about paint brushes?_

…_**How about a book? Or a CD? Like normal teenagers get for presents. **_

_Why not new paint brushes?_

_**Because, Abbey doesn't paint anymore.**_

_Why?_

_**Leave it alone Bella.**_

_I thought she loved painting and drawing?_

_**She used to. **_

_Why did she stop?_

_**Ask her. **_

_Please Edward. I need to know what she wants for her birthday._

_**You could get her Paradise Lost by John Milton.**_

_You're no fun._

_**And that's why you love me. I'll pick you up at six forty five?**_

_Sure, with Paradise Lost waiting to be unwrapped. _

_**Thanks, Bella.**_

_I'm not dropping this by the way. _

_**I know. But one can hope. **_


End file.
